In the Name of Love
by Words of Heresy
Summary: Five obvious things that got in the way and one surprising thing that didn't. Thor/Loki Thorki slash m/m implied mpreg Don't like - Don't read ppl!


_**Five things that got in the way...**_

**Friends**

Loki was certain that he had never been more terrified in his entire life. Thor had accosted him in the library, which wasnt all together unpleasant, quite the contrary; they (or rather Loki for Thor was too far gone by this point) were certain that no one, out of its limited number of patrons, would bother to walk nearly a quarter of a mile to the science section of the library on a Saturday afternoon. Hence Sif pocking her head around the bookshelf and catching Thor with three of his fingers knuckle deep inside his brother was never a viable threat. Or so he thought. Now having taken a moment to compose themselves after the warrior fled out of sight Thor implored a speechless Loki to accompany him to a meeting with Sif and the warrior three, where they might endeavour to clear this mess before it spread like a poorly contained epidemic.

Loki was quick to refuse but Thor was quicker catching a page and ordering him to gather his friends in the dining hall for an emergency meeting. Now almost twenty minutes later (although more like days where Loki was concerned), four angry faces glared daggers at the tricksters sagging frame. A couple of '_why him of all people?_', '_why didn't you tell us sooner?_' and '_I though we were your best mates'_ rang out through the hall. His brothers' heavy arm although meant to be comforting, was weighing him down, making it even harder to stay upright. Finally Sif broke the silence.

"You do realise the all-father seeks our engagement."

At this Loki shot up causing his brother's arm to roll of his shoulders. He wrapped both arms protectively around his lover's waist and leaned his head to rest part way on his torso. The god of mischief glared at the stagnant woman with open contempt.

"Mine," he hissed, allowing one arm to travel up his brothers' torso until it reached the place where his heart would be. Fingers curling into claws Loki dug his nails into the fabric of the tunic. Sif blenched and Volstagg broke the silence with boisterous laughter.

"This calls for a celebration. Maid pitchers of ale for all."

As the warriors proceeded to engage in easy chatter Sif turned and gave the two lovers an indignant look.

"Didn't even want to marry you to begin with," she huffed, making both men break into easy smiles as they continued to hold each other.

**Jotun **

Most people knew after the disastrous episode on the Bifrost Bridge that Loki was not Odin's. This caused upheaval in the kingdom. After so recent an episode with the frost giants, how could the all-father allow one of them to inhabit their homeland? It was an unspeakable betrayal, but respect still soared for the wise king and so logically all the scorn fell on the next best target; Loki himself.

Asgardian's held riots outside the places Loki was known to frequent demanding he leave and never return, threatening retribution for his reckless reign (however short it might have been) and seeking support from what rumor had it was Loki's natural rival; his brother. As it were, it was a group of those protesters who chose to ambush Loki on his way from his daily walk around Asgard Lake. Caught completely unawares, the young trickster barely made it half way up a tree before twelve burly men surrounded his hide out, brandishing spears and axes into the wild foliage.

"Please don't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to happen as they did. Please, stop."

But the men were out for blood, and it was as one of them started to scale the tree that Loki's rescuer appeared on the horizon, astride a mighty looking steed, wielding… Mjolnir.

"Thor!" Loki screamed and tittered dangerously in his enthusiasm. The men turned, and at the prospect of a fast approaching god of thunder, scattered away like rats. Unfortunately Loki's exuberance at the sight of his lover proved too much for the sagging tree branch and with one woeful groan in snapped and shed it's screaming weight just as Thor flew by, catching Loki snuggly in the front of his saddle. Not slowing down he raced across the plain shouting out in his booming voice for all the world to hear.

"Those who wish not to incur the wrath of thunder and the weight of Mjolnir will bow before my brother for he is beyond sincere in his regret and deserves no less respect then I for his love of this land and its people."

And as the gallop slowed before the gates of the palace Loki latched on to his brother's lips and would not separate until they reached the stable.

**Brother **

As much as the people of Asgard searched themselves for acceptance, the idea that two brothers, Odin's sons by name if not by blood were intimate was beyond improper. A few brave soul's thought Sif and the warrior three on the matter looking to gain their support in separating the lovers and possibly breaking the pseudo-incestuous connection.

"Lady Sif might we trouble you for a moment."

Sif paused in mid-strike on a wooden dummy, turning to survey the two men standing by the doors of the training arena. One had a red beard that looked waspish and poorly maintained while the other was bald and of a square set.

"What can I help you with," she smiled politely lowering her sword and approaching the men. The warrior three remained oblivious to this interaction; uninterrupted in their training.

"We wanted to know if you would aid us in gathering support for our mission to cease the unnatural behavior between Odin's sons."

The lady snorted and crossed her arms, leaning back and leveling the men with a hard stare.

"And pray tell me what behavior might that be?"

"Oh Lady you must know the intimacy they hold is unnatural between brothers and men in general, it must be stopped…"

"_Oi_ warrior's come over here a minute", Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun approached without delay. As they gathered around their female counterpart, Sif proceeded to explain.

"See these men here are attempting to gather our support in favour of separating Thor from Loki for their, what was the word again? "Unnatural" behaviour.

The three warriors exchanged knowing looks before fixing all eyes on the two men in front of them.

"Just your luck that you should approach the three most loyal supporters for Thor and Loki's happiness. What do you say boys, should we shut down this 'mission'?

The sound of terrified screams rang through the halls.

**Jane **

Loki still wasn't sure how it happened; in fact he was certain Thor had drugged him somehow before transporting them back to Midgard. Before he knew it they were in a car with Loki stuck in the back seat sitting next to an infuriatingly effervescent being they kept referring to as _'Darcy'_. This Darcy was not so subtly flirting with him, initiating a poking game which ended with Loki not so subtly phasing into his true Jotun form; and although that stopped her from touching him for all of a minute, she was soon reaching out again with a curious hand towards his face.

"Wow blue skin. Hear that Jane Loki has blue skin and red eyes; he's like an albino smurf or something. _Sooooo_ cool!"

Loki hissed at the stupid wench and pressed himself firmly against the glass on his side of the door, shooting a pleading look towards Thor. His brother had the gall to be smiling, his face turned towards Jane who had one arm lying gently on his shoulder. Her own head turned to face him a moment before switching her gaze back to the road. By the time they reached that god forsaken excuse for a shelter Loki was seeing red, and no sooner had they left the car that he raced around and plastered himself against Thor's side; one arm possessively wrapping around his brothers midriff.

Jane stared but said nothing choosing instead to enter the house, followed closely by a curious Darcy. The two lovers shared a passionate kiss before entering the human dwelling. Inside Dr Eric Selvig was quietly setting out the table, a plain white apron wrapped around his front. He glanced up and smiled at the new arrivals, more so at Thor before turning to walk back in the kitchen a casual, "hope you like lamb" thrown over his shoulder. Jane quickly arranged them around so that she seated herself between Thor and Loki (which wouldn't have happened had Thor managed to control his bladder and not run out to the bathroom during the seating arrangements). Now merely an hour into dinner and Loki tasted blood from chewing through his lower lip in maddening jealousy. Jane who proceeded to ignore him through out dinner was counter balanced in her blatant rudeness by an overly chatty Darcy who exuded friendliness from every pore. Next to her the professor sat silently observing everyone with a unnervingly knowing smirk, while Thor who was as always busy stuffing his face sat completely oblivious to Jane's hand resting atop his arm as they made easy conversation.

Finally unable to stand a minute more of this torture Loki stood up in open aggravation and shot the back of Jane's head his most venomous look.

"I demand you take your clingy, human hand of his arm this instant," he spat.

Jane shot him an unconcerned look before turning back to face Thor, throwing over her shoulder.

"And who are you to demand anything?" she replied icily, not even bothering to spare Loki a second glance. Thor turned away from his food with a confused frown, which cleared a moment later as he glanced over at Jane with an open smile.

"Oh by the all-father I completely forgot to tell you. Jane Loki is my most precious love," he said smiling wider before turning back to his roast. Jane gapped open-mouthed for a moment unable to comprehend the words she just heard, Finally she turned away from Thor and towards a smirking Loki, who's eye's still burned with rage but mostly triumph.

"You heard him mortal wench, move it or lose it. Now!" he growled. Jane withdrew her hand as if burnt. Darcy pouted and stabbed at her roast potatoes. The doctor hid a smile behind his glass of beer and Thor continued to eat, methodically cutting his meat and humming an old Asgardian wedding march.

**Children**

"You know I love you don't you Loki?"

Loki spun in his brother's arms to face him, a well-fucked glaze in his eyes.

"As I love you," he concurred.

Thor let his lover draw him in for a lazy open-mouthed kiss, moving away only when air became a necessity.

"Yes well that will never change and I want you to know that."

Sensing danger Loki pushed himself free of his lovers chest and sat up on his elbows looking quizzically into Thor's nervous eyes.

"What is it Thor. Tell me, what worries you."

With a sigh Thor lifted one hand above his head and turned his face way, studying the night sky through a gap in the curtains.

"You know my responsibilities as an heir to the throne will one day rid me of freedom. I have so far convinced myself to ask father for your hand come morn but I cannot argue against the most logical argument he will undoubtedly put before me. I need to sire an heir Loki, I you cannot bear me a child father will have ground to forbid this marriage."

Loki sagged in pain, which after a couple of minutes became meditative contemplation. Eventually he rolled of his brother and onto his back; bending his knees and letting one hand travel to the space between his legs where the puffy skin was still expelling dollops of semen. Thor never failed to know when his brother was being naughty and this time was no exception. Blue eyes darted to watch his brother's fingers dip inside before drawing out covered in Thor's seed. Loki bought the hand closer and inspected the glistening cum that was such an important part of their relationship and was now posing a threat to its very existence. Maybe its time he told Thor.

"My love I fear to admit I haven't been entirely honest with you this past year."

Thor stroked his brother's thigh and shot an inquisitive look in his direction.

"When I was eighteen is when I first knew I had hit puberty as a Jotun. It was around the same time as the all-father fell into Odin-sleep. I woke up in a puddle of blood below my naval. At first I feared I was poisoned and that my intestines collapsed on themselves inside me. But when I raced to the bathroom and studied myself in the mirror I noticed the blood was coming from here."

He took one of Thor's calloused hands and placed it to the skin of his perineum. Thor gasped at the wet orifice there that easily consumed his finger. Loki moaned and let go of his brother's hand, fisting both hands in the sheets from pure ecstasy.

"I have dreamed about you touching me there brother, far too long."

Thor thrust his finger inside the moist opening which felt so much softer and more pliable, just like a…"

"Loki…" he gasped. His brother just gazed down at him through narrowed eyes coveted by sooty lashes. One pale hand buried itself in Thor's golden mane, urging him to explore.

"I have glamoured myself every night we spent together. I didn't want you to think me a freak because of my Jotun heritage."

"Never."

Thor moved lower and pressed the tip of his tongue alongside his finger to this new opening. Pushing in he let himself taste his lover's juices, sweeter than any woman he's ever had. Then pulling his finger loose he let it travel down to the puffy skin of Loki's anus, pushing it in just far enough to hit the prostate. All the while Thor continued to tongue the soft walls around his brother's maidenhood. Letting his other hand travel down the tricksters lean frame he wrapped a loose fist around his brothers straining erection and began to pump in rhythm with his thrusting tongue and finger. Loki let out a disjointed, trembling moan, arching his back and yanking hard on the golden locks.

"Enough my love, I want you inside me. Filling me with your seed, for I'm so eager to be bred by you."

Thor didn't need a second invitation. Drawing way from between his brothers legs he moved up and placed a greedy open-mouthed kiss against the other's lips; letting the god of mischief taste himself.

"It will hurt, I felt your maidenhood intact, I must tear through it and it will not be pleasant."

Loki sighed and thrust himself against his brother, rubbing their length together.

"I want you to break my maidenhood and ruin me for all others. I need you to stake your claim Thor Odinson."

Thor growled in provocation and buried himself inside Loki with one brutal thrust, tearing through the skin like butter and pressing all the way to the cervix.

"I will plant my seed in you tonight and by the closing of the fortnight I will marry you Loki and you will be mine for all of Asgard to envy."

Thor thrust into his lover with vigor, encouraged by Loki's gasps and moans of pleasure. The green-eyed man wrapped his pale legs around his brother's waist, arching up to press their chests together. Soon Loki's moans became breathless and he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck to pull them closer together. When the bliss became took much, Loki bit Thor, sinking his teeth into the juncture between neck and shoulder in order to stifle his scream of pleasure. Loki's orgasm caused his cavern to convulse in rhythmic waves, pushing Thor over the edge and bringing about his own explosive release inside his brothers fertile cavern.

The thunder god collapsed atop the trickster, rolling off only when he felt the smaller struggling to breath. Pulling his soon to be husband firmly against his chest Thor spread one hand in wonder over Loki's lower naval, rubbing soothing circles below his belly button.

"Do you think it worked?"

Loki smirked and pushed back against his lover.

"I think we should cement the notion later after a couple of hours sleep."

**And the one thing that didn't **

Thor kneeled before the all-father, watching Odin nod his permission to stand. Frigga stood behind her husband giving her son a gentle smile as she rested one dainty hand atop his father's shoulder.

"What is your order of business my son?"

Thor swallowed and prayed for his nerves not to show through.

"I've decided to marry."

Odin and Frigga remained impassive giving nothing away.

"…to Loki'" he finished.

A pair of stoic faces broke out into deliberate smiles, as equally wicked eyes exchanged a knowing look. Odin was the first to turn back to Thor, his face settling back in to his usual emotionless state. Frigga glanced down at her son and gave him a cheeky wink.

"You may do so. Now any other matter you wish to discuss."

Thor gapped open-mouthed for all of a minute before his mother's voice broke through his stupor.

"I must ask to perform the ceremony, being the goddess of marriage it will be my greatest honor to bind my loving sons in matrimony."

Thor nodded still dumbfounded by this unexpected turn of events. Odin simply looked on.

"If that is all my son you may leave."

The god of thunder turned and was half way to the door before he felt inclined to ask after his great fortune.

"Though I am grateful father, I feel I must ask why you put forth so little protest to me marrying a man, who is not only my brother in all sense but blood but also a Jotun. Does the thought of me not having an heir bring you no concern?"

Odin smirked.

"No quite the contrary. It was my intention when I bought Loki here, to unite him with one of my own kingdom, thus mending the riff between our two worlds," here he leaned in conspiratorially. "I am well aware of Loki's biology; for Jotun are only parents when they bare young and he is Laufeyson so who might you think bore him?"

And with that the heavy wooden doors shut themselves on Thor's astonished face.


End file.
